


Violent Delights

by lokes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I hate tags, Lots of Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, again idk, lots of flirting, lots of pining, painful flashbacks, soft smut, two authors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokes/pseuds/lokes
Summary: Thor managed to get the ship with his people to Earth, where they had decided to settle. However Loki chose a different place to stay than Norway. A place that he supposedly deemed better for him to stay. Now all that matters is to live with a grumpy sorcerer supreme that doesn't quite like him. In fact, neither of them like each other. For now. ( Lol enjoy idk )





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> eyy boys and girls. okay this is a pretty unpopular ship which is completely unacceptable. so i , and my friend shall provide some food for shipping. i know this chapter is pretty damn tiny but oh well what can you do. hope you like and enjoy idk smh i am bad when it comes to summaries - zina

You see, as we all know Loki was the one for games and mischief. Harmless jokes for a good laugh or more often, for his very own amusement. Which was the reason behind him sitting on that step that brought you close to that peculiar window of the sanctum in New York. One elbow propped on  one of his spread knees, chin against his fisted knuckles.  

You probably need a little bit of context here.  

As to why the God of Mischief is back to this place that really, he could live without visiting.  

The Asgardians had arrived on Earth safely. The ship traveled safely and landed on Earth; more specifically, on Norway, where Thor, the Valkyrie and the rest of their population was. But, as you can tell,, Loki was not with them.  
He was in the sanctum, waiting for the _glorious sorcerer supreme_ to arrive. He knew very well that he was anything but welcome on Earth, he had understood that _fairly_ well. So, he decided that for everyone’s safety and sake that he should stay on the sanctum. With the said wizard.  

“ . . -- I am telling you that – wha - what are  _y o u_ doing here ? ” 

“ is that how you treat your guests doctor ? ”  

The supreme and his librarian friend had already gotten those ,, pretty sparkly shields on their fists as the God proceeded to stand up on his feet, a very playfully grin playing on his lips as he held his hands up to show that he was more or less harmless. He wasn't here to neither fight, nor hurt them.  

“ you are no guest here . where is your brother ? ”  

“ i am afraid he is busy settling down with the asgardians . as i imagine you’re well aware . ”  

He could see how the sorcerer was pursing those lips ; which made the grin on Loki’s to widen. It wasn’t easy to catch Loki in a trap when it comes to words. He wasn’t called the Silvertongue for nothing. His hands eventually shoved into the pockets of his trousers even though the shields were not lowered. You see, once again his clothes were disguised into that sinful black suit; but we will come back to that later.

“ allow me to rephrase then ; why isn’t he here with you . why are you here alone ? ”   

“ won’t you offer me something to drink ? that's very rude you know . ” 

He watched, the God only watched as the sorcerer examined, looking for anything hostile betrayed by Loki. However, he found none. And so his shields lowered, as his ( reluctant ) friend’s eventually did. Better.  

“ you can have tea once you tell me where we own the _pleasure_ of your presence . ” 

Sarcasm. He noted it. He wasn’t stupid.  

“ you don’t want me on Earth . I have figured this much . I thought that if I came here to stay , under your oh so guarding eyes , you would feel more at ease about my staying on your planet . ” 

“ where’s the catch loki ? ”   
  
The god offered only a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. There was no catch, really. Or perhaps there was one, but that was for another time.     
   
“ there is no catch , doctor . or should i start using stephen instead now ? ”   
  
The smirk was unnecessary wicked as he eyed the man's face. You see last time they met he was far too furious to take any note, to examine the other. Huge mistake that was. Looks like Midgard can make quite the gems. With those high cheekbones that his daggers could cut so brilliantly. The man had just the right haircut, despite those white streaks that betrayed age complimented those orbs of mixed colours. With that lightning, they looked like a rainbow of greens and blues and -- he was nearly tempted to step closer. To make an accurate description of those hues that were watching him with such hostility. But, now wasn't the right time. He could get his chance. He knew he would.   
  
For now, he was focused on how fun it would be to see how far the doctor's nerves could go. How much patience he had and how much he could bear. Of course, Loki was not attracted to the human. He had a very good type. He had standards. Stephen was merely a distraction.   
  
It was all fun and games, for him. Or at least,, that was what he wanted to believe. Anyway. It's far too early to tell you anything about that. All you can know for now is that the God was intrigued. In what way, you can assume.  
  
The doctor could only sigh in sheer defeat before nodding at his Asian friend. The smirk that formed on Loki's lips could not possibly be suppressed.  
Oh this should be  _very_  fun.   
  
“ i suppose you can . i will show you to your room then . ” 


	2. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen pays a visit to the kitchen and waltzes into quite the sight with quite the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall thank you so much for your support! Goddamn this was so fcking late I'm so sorry hope ya enjoy!

He knew exactly why there were tragedies written about men sacrificing themselves for their gods . Forbidden love and all . No matter how he tried to ignore Loki's presence in the sanctum , he was still THERE . Watching , sometimes curiously , intently , every move Stephen made . It was a devious game , between Loki and Stephen and the god has won before even starting it . 

Stephen doesn't remember himself admiring someone's good looks , other than the charming asshole in the mirror . And he sure as hell wasn't going to start now . Gods don't care about what Men think of them . Loki came here simply because he was bored , because he was looking for someone to toy with . Stephen was surprised he hasn't started to slith his throat . Yet . 

But there was something that made Stephen get rid of the invisible shield around himself that night . The mere fact that Loki , god of mischief and lies , the great trickster was addicted to . . . Strawberries . Donned in a loose sweatshirt , Stephen had taken the path to his kitchen to get a glass of water in the middle of the night when he saw Loki . 

" . . . Loki ? "

The god had perched on the table , a large bowl of strawberries on his lap . He jumped at the sound of the sorcerer , and the bowl had disappeared . It wasn't so hard to tell Stephen hasn't dreamed of it by the crimson stains around Loki's sinfully pretty lips . 

" What was that ? "

He could easily see the look of murder in Loki's eyes , but he walked inside the kitchen with a trembling digit pointing at the empty spot on Loki's lap . Oh , if Loki had the privilege of making fun of his starfish hands every time he picked something up , he had the right to annoy the hell out of him . Until he left . Hopulefully . 

" Nothing . Leave . "

" I can't believe you were eatin-- "

His sentence was cut short because of the shining dagger currently pressed under his chin . The cold wall had hit his back as the lean god pushed him to it , raising his chin slightly with the dagger . Stephen could easily send Loki to a cell and he'd be damned if he let the pretty god see the light of the day for what he's done . . . But he didn't move . He hates himself for being so curious and wanting to see what was Loki going to do next . 

Loki looked like he could murder him . Christine used to say he always had a thing for killer eyes but he ignored everything . And stared down at Loki's fierce glare with an unfazed face . 

" I told you to leave . . . "

" This is my sanctum . You cannot boss me around . . "

The sorcerer had trailed off as the tip of the dagger pressed under his sharp cheekbone . With a clenched jaw , his eyes closed . Only feelimg the dagger very slowly dragging along his cheek , and once his eyes opened , he saw Loki's anger had turned into . . . Fascination ? 

He was watching his pretty dagger leave a white scratch under Stephen's cheekbone , blinking briefly with his red lips parting . Asgard must have very weird ways to threaten or torture the ones that piss you off . Stephen was half uncomfortable . Pressing back against the wall as his cold eyes narrowed . Though , a sharp intake of breath could be heard as the dagger pierced his pale flesh . 

His hand shot up , and gripped Loki's wrist . That was what finally grabbed his attention and made his eyes focus on Stephen . But obviously , apologizing was the last thing on his mind . No . Look at that grin . 

" What do you think you're doing ? "

The grip on god's wrist didn't loosen , even though the slightly slood stained dagger had disappeared . It wasn't long before Loki's thumb replaced his dagger . Wiping off the crimson blood from the fresh wound . 

" I've been wanting to do this for quite a time now . " The words made Stephen pause -- blink and breathe out an aggressive chuckle . Right . Definitely a God of fucking mischief . Even though their faces were already close , Stephen forcefully lowered Loki's wrist , successfully bringing a soft crease between his dark brows . And HISSED in his face . 

" Don't touch me EVER again . "

And with that , he harshly let go of Loki's wrist and stormed off the kitchen . Leaving a very amused god behind him .


End file.
